<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Biggest Win Is You by guesswhofern</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24007489">The Biggest Win Is You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/guesswhofern/pseuds/guesswhofern'>guesswhofern</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>9-1-1: Lone Star Week [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Baseball, Baseball, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:48:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24007489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/guesswhofern/pseuds/guesswhofern</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They're on different teams, but which win matters the most?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos Reyes/TK Strand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>9-1-1: Lone Star Week [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>9-1-1 Lone Star Week</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Biggest Win Is You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome to Day 3, guys! I'm so happy you're here.<br/>I love AUs so much and I'm so excited to read all the other stories.</p><p>Come find me on <a href="https://guesswhofern.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>.<br/>I saw <a href="https://mobile.twitter.com/Cut4/status/1006204666751799296">this video</a> on twitter and was inspired.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey Tyler,” Carlos catches TK while the latter is on his way out the door, “just promise me one thing. We won’t let the result of tonight affect us in any way. We’re in this together, even if we’re on different teams.”</p><p>TK turns around and puts his hands on Carlos’ shoulders. “Dude, there’s no need for me to promise that. You don’t gotta worry. We’ve been competing against each other for a few years now and played against each other and did we ever let that come between us? No, so don’t worry your pretty head.”</p><p>“That may be true, but it’s never been about one of us going to the state championships. So for my sanity, just promise we’ll still be best friends tomorrow. Cause one of us will probably have a hangover and will need the other to take care of it.”</p><p>TK smiles and moves to hug Carlos. He puts his hands around his waist and squeezes hard. “I promise to not let it affect us in any way. And whoever wins buys groceries for like a month so no one gets a big ego because they’re going to the state championships.”</p><p>He can feel rather than see Carlos laugh against his shoulder. “Deal. And I promise, too.”<br/>
Both step back at the same time and smile at each other. “We gotta go soon or our teams will be pissed.” </p><p>Carlos nods and checks his sports bag to see if he has everything. He sees his bottle and socks missing and moves closer to the room. “Leave without me, I have to collect some stuff I didn’t put in the bag yet. I’ll see you at the game,” Carlos answers him and smiles.</p><p>TK is almost out of the apartment and is about to yell goodbye when Carlos stops him in his track again.. </p><p>“Wait? Did you just call me pretty?”</p><p>“Mmh, did I? Or did I not?” TK counters his question. He knows he did and he let that slip out without thinking twice. TK is not ready to face his feelings yet, so thank god for his quick thinking. “Do I just want to mess with you so I’ll get to win tonight or not?”</p><p>“That’s not fair, TK,” Carlos says and sighs, defeated. He’s been hoping for a sign for months that TK might be interested in him, too. College life can be crazy, but having TK with him is definitely the best thing and keeps him calm. They had applied to a series of colleges throughout the country, but in the end they both decided to stay close to their families. Both promised to not talk about their decisions until they were final so they couldn’t influence each other. They were known to be inseparable and everyone , especially their parents, feared they wouldn’t put their college career and consequently their future first,if they knew about each other's choices. </p><p>Once they had realized both of them were going to stay in the same city, the two of them decided to room together, because they wanted to move out but weren’t interested in living in the dorms.</p><p>They were now living downtown, close to their colleges and the countless bars they went to each weekend with their friends or teammates. Since starting at separate colleges they sort of had found their own group of friends, but fused them together after some time. In their off seasons the group even trained together, getting to know their college baseball enemies pretty well.</p><p>Today marks a big day for both of them, because only one will go to the state championship. They’ve been working their asses off for years to reach this point and often joked about playing against each other once they’ve reached pro level. </p><p>They’re nearing the end of play, and Carlos didn’t in a million years think his next play would decide the game. If TK didn’t hit the ball, they’d win. They’d still be in the game to become state champion, something he dreamed of since being a child playing little league. </p><p>Carlos closes his eyes, takes a deep breath and opens them again, looking straight at TK, who’s looking back at him with an encouraging, but competitive smile. “Let’s go, Tiger,” he mouths to TK and gets ready to shoot the ball. </p><p>He lets go of the ball and watches it get caught by his catcher Smoak, which means one thing. Carlos won. His team won and will be advancing. </p><p>Fuck yes, he thinks for a second before realizing what it also meant. TK lost and his season is over. He sees some of his teammates moving towards him, but quickly dodges them in favour of running to TK who’s removing his hat while turning around. “Tyler, wait up,” Carlos yells and takes his friend into his arms and hugs him tight, fearing TK wouldn’t do the same. His fear quickly goes away when he feels TKs’ arms around him, too. </p><p>“Good game, Carlito. You deserve it.”</p><p>“You would’ve deserved it as well, TK. Next year. I’ll be winning this one for the both of us, that’s a promise. I’m so sorry.”</p><p>“Fuck man, why are you sorry? There’s no need to be. I’m a little bummed yes, but I’m happy you get to experience it. Now go to your team and celebrate. I’ll be nursing you back to health in the morning,” TK tells him, grinning. </p><p>“Thank you. You should come out with us later. I think I heard Buck and Eddie talking about it coming out with us if we win and vice versa.”</p><p>“We’ll see, but seeing them pine is always a treat.”</p><p>They’re not the only ones, Carlos thinks. </p><p>“Text me,” Carlos says and turns around, running to his teammates to celebrate. </p><p>Carlos sees TK enter one of the bars they frequently visit and winks at him, already holding out an apple cider for him. “Thanks, when did that happen?” </p><p>TK couldn’t look away from Buck and Eddie kissing on the dance floor. “From what I’ve heard, Buck made a pact with himself that if they lose he’ll make a move on Eddie to win at least one thing tonight.”</p><p>“Good for them. Maybe I should have done the same,” TK replies and smiles at the pair who stopped kissing to greet the newcomer. </p><p>“What?” Carlos asks, perplexed. “Yeah, one thing I know about athletes is that we don’t like to break promises.”</p><p>TK turns around and finally looks at him, albeit a little strangely - staring what seems right into his soul. Carlos knows that face like the back of his hand and knows every expression, and right now TK is at his most honest. “Definitely wouldn’t mind losing the game if I’m winning the man.”</p><p>TK is looking at him like it’s a dare, like he’s challenging Carlos to make a move. He’s giving Carlos permission to do what he’s been wanting to do for years: kissing the man who’s most likely the one for him. </p><p>He moves without thinking too much about it. He cups TK’s face and pulls him closer until there’s barely any space between them. He feels TK’s smile against his lips and makes the final move. </p><p>The kiss they share is nothing he ever felt before. Kissing TK feels like coming home. Coming home to something he knows makes him feel safe and loved and like he’s the most important person in their life.</p><p>“Fucking finally,” they hear from a few people around them and move back when they can’t help but laugh with them. “Guess Buck and Eddie aren’t the only ones getting lucky tonight.”</p><p>“Oh hell no,” TK says and kisses him again, “we’re definitely going home now and get lucky. There’s no way I’m waiting for another 30 minutes so you can celebrate with your friends.” He hears a few Hey’s thrown his way, but as always Carlos has his back.</p><p>“Sorry guys, I’ve had one taste of this,” he kisses TK again, “and I’m down to celebrate in a different way tonight. I’ll see you all tomorrow,” he tells them and gives their drinks to his teammates before grabbing TKs hand to go to their apartment. </p><p>“Now go big or go home, baby. The biggest win in your college career awaits you and I’ll be right there cheering for you,” he tells him while snuggling deeper into Tarlos warmth after their own celebration and moving their intertwined fingers closer to his face to kiss Carlos’ knuckles.</p><p>TK is almost asleep when he hears Carlos whisper. “The biggest win is and forever will be you, Tyler.”</p><p>Safe to say he never slept better.</p><p>Carlos opens his eyes the next morning and the first thing he sees is TK grinning down at him. “Hi, I made coffee and french toast.”</p><p>“Good morning, babe.” he whispers back and moves up to kiss his boyfriend. “And thank you for the breakfast.” He kisses TK some more and moves the coffees to the bedside table before bringing TK down with him, who lays across his chest and grins at him again.</p><p>“So how’s that predicted hangover treating you?”</p><p>“It’s fucking great, can’t wait to let you nurse me back to health,” Carlos whispers and leans in to steal another kiss before pulling the sheets over them to enjoy their morning a little bit more.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>